Rita's Seed of Evil
Rita's Seed of Evil is the 41st episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis For a school project, the Rangers spend the afternoon planting trees in the park. But, Rita has some seeds of her own and sends Squatt down to plant her latest monster, the Octoplant. Plot Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Mr. Caplan, Billy, and Trini are gathered around a table with several plants on top of it. Mr. Caplan tells the teens, very nice work. The samples you have grown from your science project look very healthy,. Trini thanks him. Mr. Caplan tells them that he thinks they are ready for phase two, transplanting them to the park. Zack gets excited over the idea of their plants providing oxygen and clean air. Billy adds with the accelerated rate rain forests are being destroyed, every tree planted counts. Mr. Caplan tells them to keep him posted on their progress and walks away. Bulk and Skull walk up. Bulk taunts them, with nerds, nerds, how absurd, how does your garden grow? Jason replies, with Billy's special fertilizer, it's going to grow great. Bulk asks them if they want to make a bet? This time we got you geeks beat! Bulk snaps his fingers and Skull pulls a rollaway table over. Skull reveals their plants. Bulk boastfully tells them, now these are baby trees. Not like the little toothpicks you guys are growing. Skull adds, yeah toothpicks. Kimberly walks over and looks at the tag on their baby trees. Kimberly reads, one hundred percent pure plastic trees, 19.95. Yeah, you guys are really ahead of us. Skull makes a face as he knows he is in trouble as Kimberly joins her friends at their table. Bulk pushes the table away. Bulk angry tells Skull, I thought I told you to pull off the tags. Skull replies, I knew I forgot something. Bulk tries to grab Skull, but Skull manages to stay out of his reach. Skull grabs a guy painting and green paint splatters all over Bulk. Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini laugh. Zack tells his friends, that's the closest he is ever going to get to having a green thumb. Rita has been watching the classroom. She has Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar with her. Rita comments, so you want to raise some trees. Goldar tells her, I will send down Squatt, my queen, to sow the seeds of the terrible Octoplant. The dreaded Octoplant will grow and grow until it's tentacles encircle the entire Earth and destroy it! Rita laughs. Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zack are walking through the park with their equipment and trees for planting. Jason stops them and tells them this is the spot in the park where they are suppose to plant the trees. Billy points out that his special fertilizer will enhance the growing process. Trini is very impressed. Kimberly suggests a spot and they all follow her. Kimberly, Billy, and Jason work in one group. Digging holes in the ground and planting their small trees. Trini and Zack work in another group. Trini playfully scoops up the dirt and tosses it over to Zack's spot. Billy carefully waters and uses the fertilizer on his tree. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Swan as Scorpina (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Octoplant (voice) *??? as Boy in Class Notes *This episode features the first of new tracks "Hey Rita" with Ron Wasserman singing the lyrics. *Final appearance of the dark rocky bodied Putty Patrollers. *Jason has his first solo morph in this episode. *This episode marks the first of only two times Ron Wasserman's "I Know a Place" is played during the Megazord fight, the second being in "Second Chance". *The Rangers' fight with Goldar and Scorpina utilizes footage from previous episodes. *The Rangers wear the same clothes in Foul Play in the Sky. *It seems that Mr. Caplan forgave the teens over the prank that he claimed that they pulled on him in A Bad Reflection on You, as he is much friendlier to the teens this time around. Of course, Mr. Caplan expects they learned their lesson after sending them to detention despite the fact that the "Rangers" then pranked him were actually Putty clones. *Fourth time Tommy doesn't appear; save for "Doomsday", he was gone from "The Green Candle" to "Return of an Old Friend". *When the Octoplant charges on the Megazord, the cockpit footage is edited. Errors *When Jason morphs to battle the Octoplant solo, there is a single frame of a Zyuranger henshin sequence before the scene cuts to him somersaulting. *Trini and Billy switch places in the order during their morph with Zack and Kim. *The Green Vine of Pineoctopus was seen during the fight of Goldar and Scorpina *Pink Ranger can be seen rushing a girl away from the battle with Goldar and Scorpina. *Trini is missing throughout the battle. *"Zyuranger" can be seen on Jason's morpher, when he takes out his power coin. *When Baboo remarked about the Octoplant's bulb not yet blooming, the footage of him and Squatt was reversed. *After the Megazord is formed, it is standing with its palm open for an unexplained reason. *Zyuranger is also seen on Jason's Blade Blaster when he changes it into "Gun Mode" *During the Rangers fight with Goldar and Scorpina, Red Ranger has the Power Sword. When he is struck by Goldar and falls, the Power Sword switches to a Blade Blaster between shots. See Also (Putty fight footage) (Putty fight footage) (Putty fight footage) (Putty fight footage) (fight and Megazord footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode